Koda and the Wolf
by Apollo'sOracle23
Summary: Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda and Boq are all living comfortabl as the rules of Oz. What happens when Glinda and Boq's dog turns out to be a transformed human? Gloq, Fiyeraba, and Nessa/OC[ [in flash backs].
1. Koda and the Beginning

Chapter One

Koda the dog rested by the fireplace protecting her masters from invaders. The wind blew outside and every time it did Koda looked up and growled. Two of her owners were sitting on the sofa behind Koda.

"I don't know Elphie I think we picked the wrong dog." Lady Glinda said in a joking matter. Glinda went to pet Koda. Koda growled. When it came to Koda's fur there was only one; rule don't mess with the fur!

Glinda pulled her hand away shocked although she did suspect for Koda to be moody about her fur, after all Glinda was her 'owner'.

"Well goodnight Glinda."

"Goodnight Elphie." Glinda said as Elphaba left. Boq came in and sat cuddled up next to Glinda. Koda jumped up onto the couch with them. She laid her head down on Glinda's stomach then looked up suddenly.

"Boq, could you go get me some hot chocolate?" Glinda asked. Boq obliged but not without stealing a kiss from Glinda first. Glinda looked at Koda.

"Don't tell him, wait you can't you're a dog." Glinda said to Koda, "Koda I'm going to tell you a secret. So if you suddenly become a Dog don't tell anyone. I'm pregnant."


	2. Koda and the Bath

Discalaimer: I don't own wicked. I only own the characters I created.

**Author's Note: Alas a new chapter! Sorry it took me a while still getting used to having to update reguraly. Hope you like this chapter.**

Koda and The Bath

Glinda and Elphaba were up to something. Koda was weary of both of them. Glinda gently came up to Koda. Elphaba followed. Koda lifted her head up. When she saw their eyes she knew it was that day. Bath day.

"3...2..." Elphaba began. Glinda reached out with her hends to Koda a brush was in here left hand. Koda jumped up quickly from her comfy spot near the fire. Glinda and Elphaba chased Koda out of the house and to the shed. It was old and matched the log cabin Boq and Glinda owned well. Elphaba's dress was covered in mud, she had fallen while in the chase.

"Koda. I just got that dress for Elphie!" Glinda yelled out after Elphie fell.

Now Koda was being cornered at the shed. Glinda tied Koda to the fence next to the shed with a pink leash none the less. Elphaba brought out the hose to wash Koda. A light snow fall soon began. Glinda and Elphaba dried off Koda.

"Now for the brushing." Elphie said.

Glinda grabbed the brush and took off Koda's collar. Strangely enough the collar had never been taken off Koda's neck before now. Clearly for good reason. For once the collar was completeley off Koda's neck, her body changed. The fur dissappeared and skin grew in place of the fur. Her legs became more strait and her nose shorter. Koda was a human.


	3. Nessa and the Embassador in flash back

Chapter 3: Nessarose and Sitca

"Madame governor."

"Yes Boq."

"The ambassador, Mr. GreenForest." Boq introduced a man who was coming through the door. The man was around Nessa's age. He was dark haired had blue eyes and was tall. He greeted Nessa. Nessa was entranced.


	4. Koda and the Doctor

Chapter 4

Koda and the Doctor

Koda was on the cold ground, snow melted on her bare skin. Glinda ran to and from the house in a flash bringing back a wool blanket with her. Elphaba took the blanket from Glinda and covered Koda with it.

Koda let out a low growl but subsided and let Elphaba help her up. A soon as Koda was up she was down on the ground. It seemed her legs would not work.

"We'll have to carry her back." Elphaba said.

Glinda began to reach for Koda.

"No!" Koda yelled. Her voice was still very canine like. No doubt no and yes were the only words she could pronounce.

"I'll get Fiyero and Boq." Glinda said.

A minute later Boq and Fiyero where picking up Koda. They put her into one of the spare rooms. Glinda and Boq tucked her in. Elphaba and Fiyero stood in the doorway.

"How old is she?" Fiyero asked.

"Around 15, but we'll know when…." Elphaba started. Fiyero kissed her passionately suddenly.

"You are wonderful."

The doorbell rang. Boq went to answer it. A few moments later Dr. Dillamond was examing Koda.

Koda must have been quite tired for she was passed out throughout the whole examination. After Dr. Dillamond sat down with the two couples.

"Koda has no use of her legs in human form, from what I can gather. As far as I can tell she's been this way since birth or a little after." Dr. Dillamond explained.

"But how was she in that form, its as if"

"By magic." Elphaba finished.

"She is going to need quite a lot of care. No doubt you can help her Mrs. Tiggular, I have great faith in that child and in all of you."

"Thankyou so much Dr. Dillamond."

"Your welcome, Miss Glinda."

With that Dr. Dillamond left leaving Koda in the care of four very quizzical looking adults.


	5. Nessarose and the Ring

Chapter 5

Nessarose and the Ring

"Sitka." Nessarose gasped at the man kneeling in front of her. She nodded eagerly. Sitka placed a ring on Nessarose's left hand.

"I love you." They both said at the same time and ended with a night of romantic dreams of the future, with a little practice.


	6. Koda and the Tattoo

Koda and the Tatto

Koda woke up the next morning. She rembered everything. Elphaba and Fiyero stayed the night with her through the night. They slept on the floor infront of the oak bed that Koda slept in.

Koda woke up and crawled to the edge of the bed through small valleys of a red comforter. Koda, in an effort to wake them, coughed loudly. Fiyero stirred, and Elphaba awoke from this. She gently dissembled herself from the arms of Fiyero and approached Koda calmly. Koda crawled back and sat at the front of the bed. Elphaba sat down on the edge and muttered a few strange words. Elphaba then looked to Koda as if she would see the difference in her.

"Try to say something Koda." Elphaba said quietly. Koda heard it of course for some canine attributes such as acute sight and hearing remained.

Fiyero stirred to his right. Elphaba looked to the door. Koda tried to muster the words she wanted to speak.

"I..wasn't a dog... I was a wolf."

"Koda!" Elphaba yelped in excitement. Fiyero woke up with a jump at hearing a stranger's voice, nearly toppling over blankets as he made his way to Elphaba.

"Koda?"

"Hi... sleepy!" Koda said.

"Ha, this is amazing!" Fiyero yelled out. Glinda and Boq came wandering to the door both wearing robes. Glinda was still half asleep and leaning on Boq's shoulder.

"Hi!" Koda yelled quite loudly. Volume was still to be worked on when Koda was speaking.

Glinda's eyes shot up like a bullet. Boq's eyes widened. They both ran to the bed.

"Koda?"

"Yes?" Koda said.

"I'm hungry." Fiyero said. Koda's stomach growled.

"Me as well." Koda replied. She pushed her comforter aside and slowly made her feet touch the ground. It would be strange walking on two feet. Koda stood fast and fell down just as quick. Elphaba grabbed her with everyone else but was the first to notice a tattoo on her shoulder. It was of two symbols a two hearts surrounding an eagle with a reflection of a palace in its eye. The two hearts was all Elphaba recognized it was the Thropp, or more close to Nessa's symbol.


	7. Nessa and the Letter

Nessa and the Letter

Sitca and Nessa were asleep in their honeymoon suite. Nessa was in Sitca's arms. Sitca's chin rested on her head. A letter arrived for Nessa that moring. The maid left it on a table where Nessa would find it.

Sitca woke up with Nessa about two hours after the letter came. a magnificent day was planned. They would go to Sitca's home and visit with his parents then go tour the country for three weeks. Nessa smiled at the thought. She saw the letter on the table and opened it wearily, it was from Munchkinland. Frexspar, Nessa's father, knew Nessa was married. He was probably sending her a letter to check on her. But when she opened it her heart sank. The letter was from the coroner.

Dear Nessarose Thropp,

My condolences but upon hearing about your sister's revolt against the wizard your father died. No one knows how he truly died but everyone is suspecting it was a death caused by shame. Again, my condolences.

- the Coroner of Munchkinland.

Nessa wept into Sitca's shoulder as he read the letter. Sitca kissed her passionately then lifted her head.

"We will go back tomorrow." Sitca said. Nessa nodded her head.


	8. Koda and the Truth

Koda and the Truth

Koda sat with Glinda on the coach. A chess board was placed between them . The two were engaging in a battle of wits, Glinda was winning.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what my friend."

"The spell."

"Elphaba is a gifted witch I have no a memory spell has little physical harm."

"But there is emotional harm."

"Being once a wolf my emotions are quite stable." Koda replied. She moved her rook to capture Glinda's queen. Glinda captured her king.

"Check mate." Glinda said. Koda puzzled something in her mind for a moment as Glinda put the board away.

"When will you tell Boq?" Koda asked. As if by magic Boq appeared at the doorway with Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba held the Grimmerie tight.

"Ready?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes." Koda replied.

"Are you sure?"

"You gave me knowledge with no strings attached, the least I can do is to give both of us answers." Koda replied. Elphaba placed her hand on Koda's head and the other hand on a large mirror that stood above the fireplace.

An image appeared. It was of Nessa and a man, no one recognized except Boq.

"That's the ambassador Sitca of the Badlands."

Nessa was holding something that no one could see for she was facing away from them. Sitca called to her. Nessa turned around and the thing she was holding was a child.

"She's so beautiful." Sitca said.

"Our daughter, Koda." Nessa replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Glinda Tells Boq

While Elphaba was getting over the fact that her sister was once married, and had a child without telling her. Glinda and Boq were going to bed to leave Elphaba and Koda to talk. Glinda lay in Boq's arms. Boq was kissing her neck. Slowly Glinda brought his hand to her stomach. She smiled lightly.

"Boq."  
"Mhhm."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?Really? That..oh Glinda!" Boq replied. He promptly kissed her full on the lips very passionatley.

"To think of the very thought. It seems like yesterday we were just students at shiz now... love goes on through a miracle."

"love goes on." Glinda said they fell asleep that nigh with Boq protectively guarding Glinda.


	10. Koda and the Ant and Uncle

Koda and the Ant and Uncle

Elphaba was crying into Fiyero's shoulder. Bringing up the memory of Nessa was never a good idea.

"Fae. Listen to me. Nessa and Sitca gave a child to us. Don't you see. We have to take care of Koda for them." Fiyero said calmingly to Elphaba. He held her tight. Koda wheeled over to them and hugged them.

"Ant Elphaba."

"I like that sound."

They laughed. Koda's face grew curious.

"Can you tell me about her. My mother."

Elphaba squirmed. She didn't know how Koda would take it. Her mother was the Wicked Witch of the East who was the reason for Boq was once made of tin. Thankfully Glinda came in with Boq.

"Elphaba Fiyero, we have something to tell you both." Glinda said.

"What is it Glin?" Elphaba asked. Boq smirked with Koda knowing what was going on. Glinda had a ten gallon smile.

"I'm Pregnant!" Glinda shouted. Elphaba ran to Glin and gave her a bear hug. Boq kissed her a little to passionately for public. Koda wheeled over and hugged them both.

"Congradulations my friends."

"Thankyou Koda."


	11. Koda and the Werewolf

Koda and the Wolf

Koda and the Werewolf

1 year later.

"Koda?" Elphaba said to her neice. Koda looked out at the moon that shined above the forest. Oh how she missed running through the trees during the winter moon light.

"Hmm."

"Are you alright." Fiyero asked. Elphaba was in his arms, both looked worried.

"I'm fine."

"You know I think you should give it to her." Fiyero said.

"What?" Koda asked as Elphaba left.

"Your mother's shoes. [Elphaba came out with them.]" She placed them on Koda's feet.

"Fair warning they won't come off unless the wearer takes them off. Trust me I learned the hard way."

"Thank you Ant Elphaba but how are a pair of shoes...wait. These aren't those shoes are they?"Koda asked. Fiyero and Elphaba smirked.

"Yes they are." Elphaba said. Koda lept up from her chair and gave them both a bear...er...wolf hug. Then she ran outside fast. The moon felt brilliant, however bumping into a person in the middle of the night did not.

"Ugh. Oh, I'm sorry." Koda said to the person she hit. The person, who was obviously a boy, turned away quickly.

"It's fine. But you should go I'm..." he started to say. Koda grabbed his hand.

"Hey its...", she suddenly got a wiff of something she hadn't smelt in ages, the scent of a wolf.

"Okay."

"No you don't understand...wait...your a wolf too?"

"Once upon a time I was. Not so much any more."

"But...you, how are you able to make it so I can't change during a full moon."

"Wait, your a werewolf?"

"Yes.. wait you were a wolf. Did...oh no."

"What?"

"How umm... this is akward but have you ever dreamed about me?"

"If you mean wolves then your face it looks familiar."

"Your's does too. Very familiar, I think we are supposed to be..."

"mates." they both said at the same time.


End file.
